An Empty Club Room
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: When Yuki and Mikuru find themselves alone in the club room on an afternoon, the two engage in a little 'extracurricular activity' of their own. Anonymous commission.


Yuki was used to the SOS club room being empty; the silence was when she soaked in most of her reading time at school. But Mikuru was not; Haruhi's boisterous presence was so omnipresent in the room, that she was actually a little uneasy as she poured tea for her stoic girlfriend, looking at her curiously as she continued to just read away. It was how Yuki always was, of course, but Mikuru's life had become so crazy, so loud, that the still club room was actually kind of unsettling. She didn't know what to do or what she 'could' do, and while the ever-groping hands of Haruhi were certainly not missed, there was a sense of purpose and direction, albeit a frantic and constantly changing one, that she suddenly lacked.

Sitting down across from Yuki, Mikuru began to sip at her tea, still dressed in her pink maid outfit on the off chance Haruhi came back to school for some barely explained reason and began to chide her for being out of her uniform. As she sat in silence and sipped at her tea, she almost wished for that; funny how, in the absence of Haruhi, she was longing for her to return. Haruhi was a strange constant in her life whose presence left her more clueless than she would have liked.

Which made it a great relief when Yuki finally looked up from her book and said, "Given that we are alone and in a romantic relationship, should I assume that you would be interested in the risk and thrill of sex in a semi-public space?"

There was a lot for Mikuru to be surprised by in that sentence .The bluntness, the frank way with which she brought up sex in the club room as though it were nothing out of the ordinary, and of course how she continued to speak overly specifically, her cadence without emotion as she spoke through the most proper of means to get to her point. She could have focused on any of the three to start with, but the redness formed in her cheeks, the surge of excitement as her mind decided that more fun than thinking about or dissecting all the way in which her girlfriend was an oddball would be to imagine it happening, and she found words failing come out, save for a few grumbles that were little more than flustered noises that sounded adjacent to words, but which Yuki knew for a fact were not in any language, save for one that was accidentally Finnish for "trout".

"If you don't wish to engage in intercourse here, then it is fine," Yuki continued, looking up from her book to the blushing time traveler. Even she had to admit that Mikuru looked absolutely adorable trying to stumble her way around a proper response, cheeks bright pink and her eyes wide. "I merely thought it would be enjoyable for us to try experimenting in a different location, and that goes doubly for a location wherein we interact constantly with our friends." In truth, sex was still in many ways enigmatic for Yuki; she was learning quite a lot through her and Mikuru's experimentation, but there were still many things, particularly on the more base level of human desire that were naturally impossible to gleam intimate knowledge of solely through reading.

"Yes please," she finally managed to squeak out, unable to believe she was saying, agreeing to this as Yuki's steely gaze continued to sit unblinkingly focused on her. "But can you take the lead? I-I don't think I can." Much like their first time having sex period, she could already feel herself begin to clench up in panic, not at all prepared for what was about to happen, and very, very far from ready to take charge and be sexually forward with Yuki in the middle of the club room How would she even do that? It all seemed so beyond her, so bizarre, and yet she couldn't say no to Yuki's request.

"Excellent,"Yuki said, closing her book and laying it onto the table, perfectly straight and precise as she stood up out of her chair and walked around the table to where Mikuru whimpered and sipped at her tea. "In that case, please stand up and lean over the table; a seated position is hardly accessible in this situation. Should I assume that tonight you would be receptive to a focus on anal play?" So precise, so calculating, so cold. Even as she instructed her girlfriend into position and asked her what she wanted, her voice remained so steady it sent a shiver up Mikuru's spine as she stood up as well. It was an odd turn-on for the redhead, who found strange enjoyment in the way Yuki seemed so constant. Perhaps it was the certainty in her actions, knowing what she was doing before she did it, with a steady and confident hand guiding the less certain Mikuru through whatever she desired.

"Like this?" she asked, bending slightly over the table, bracing her hands against the sides of it as she stuck her rear out a little, the skirt of her maid outfit lifting up a little to expose the colour of her panties that day to the quiet girl who had by that point seen the entire contents of her underwear drawer several times over.

"Yes, this is preferable," Yuki responded, her hands leaning forward to grab at her rear with her underwear, and for someone whose actions and demeanor were always so careless, her touch seemed far too passionate to be real. Mikuru was gasping in seconds as steady fingers began to press at her ample rear, squeezing the soft flesh through her clothes as Yuki once again familiarized herself with her girlfriend's butt. She didn't have to, of course; her memory was eidetic, and every squishable inch of round, plump ass was committed to her memory, but Mikuru didn't need to know that. Yuki took full advantage of the excuse to grope and fondle her before she even thought about getting her clothes off. "I foresee us being alone for the evening, so do not feel as though you need to hold back anything, Mikuru."

Not that the redhead was, whimpering and shuddering as she felt the hands working her over, so firm in their squeezing and their groping. It was the most efficient form of foreplay she knew; she ass was incredibly sensitive, lavishing in every squeeze and especially in things done between the supple cheeks. Oh, those drove her up the wall faster than anything else in the world! "If you say," she moaned, head rolling back and forth as her hips pushed out a little further, trying to get her rear tighter into the lithe bookworm's eager hands. It felt incredible, and already she could feel a damp spot forming in the front of her panties, arousing and exciting her so swiftly that she began to stop worrying or even thinking about the dangers of their public dalliance, of the chance anybody had to come in at a moment's notice and find them luridly defiling the club room.

Nobody even knew that they were together yet. It was a secret they held onto until they felt comfortable enough to admit it to their friends, certain that it wouldn't make anything strange or that they would soon drift apart amicably before anything got serious. Their low-key relationship was thus very secluded, a lot of private cuddling in their homes, little evening dates when they were certain their friends would not be stumbling into them. It was all working out better than expected so far, something normal and steady to keep them occupied amid the very frantic nature of their lives, both 'guests' to this world and to this time, in a sense, who with each other found someone else strange and out of place enough to connect to in ways any normal person wouldn't have been able to.

The more physical side to their relationship certainly didn't carry the same meaningful sort of bonding that brought together two lonely and isolated people who didn't belong, but it had quickly become a very present part of their relationship. For Mikuru, the easing of urges, a fulfillment of intimacy and physicality, Yuki's form of returning love perhaps unconventional, but understood enough that she accepted it and lavished in it nonetheless. For Yuki, a chance to learn and to explore; a time traveler or not, Mikuru was biologically normal, and her every reaction, interest, and opinion in the vast expanse of sexual behaviors were decidedly human. It gave her insight into something that no book ever could, a practical and hands-on lesson that also happened to involve sensory bliss and a deeper understanding of love.

Kisses began to run along Mikuru's shoulders as the hands pressed in tighter, the occasional release leaving the redhead squirming, only for the fire to be sated by another firm squeeze that set her alight once more. It was a rather easy game to play for Yuki, who nonetheless seemed to never tire of watching her girlfriend clench up and whimper from the sudden absence of pleasure, only to open back up and moan when it returned. It was a fascinating reaction, one that the sweet cries of a beautiful woman only made so much better, and so even knowing the result was repeatable seemingly infinitely, she continued to do it. At least, until Mikuru could take no more, whining and backing into her, all of her body language screaming for something more than to be fondled and teased. She enjoyed it, but she could never get off, and when arousal got high enough, her body overcame her shyness to finally assert itself.

Her pleas were heard and heeded. Yuki released her perfect, round butt, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it up to fully expose her panties before her thumbs hooked down into them and began to ease them down slowly. She liked taking her time in getting Mikuru's underwear down, watching the plump flesh begin to spill over the tight band of her panties, gradually showing more and more until they were at last all the way down and the round, perfect specimen of a bottom was fully displayed before her eyes. Even someone as logical as Yuki had to stand in adoration and reverence of what she had undressed.

Mikuru's hips wiggled excitedly as she knew what came next, hands gripping the end of the table even tighter as a hand slid down the space between the two cheeks, a single extended digit dragging along the sensitive flesh until it came to her pucker, where it began to circle menacingly. Her sensitive rosebud tingled with knowledge of what was to come, making the redhead's breathing pick up as the wetness continued to mount. She grew slicker by the moment, fueled by sweet anticipation of what was to come and the knowledge that it was going to feel incredible. It always felt incredible. Every last time Yuki did anything to her backdoor, it was a treat so amazing she could barely stay upright.

The finger wiggled against the hole for a moment, feeling it spasm and clench, before she finally began to apply steady pressure, easing her digit slowly into the tightness as it clenched down around the intruder. Mikuru's breath grew even heavier, the first truly ragged moan spilling out as her thighs clenched and she felt a spike of sensation run up her spine. For such a large and sensitive butt, nothing seemed better than the precise, pinpoint attention Yuki placed to where it counted the most. "Yuki," she whined, biting her lip as her head rolled back, Yuki's kisses beginning to trail down her spine as it teased to what she had in mind next, which was the logical progression and, against all reason, would feel even better than this.

But not before she had her fill of the act completely; anal fingering was not something Yuki did for a quick second and then ended. She worked another finger in, a gentle scissoring motion steadily loosening her up so that she could begin to pump, rocking the fingers steadily into the warm, tight hole. To pleasure an ass like this was to take great care and patience, to let every sensation last and spread out, lest it all go by too quickly and Mikuru be left unsatisfied. After all, for a truly wonderful bout of anal play to happen, Yuki had to bring Mikuru to the point of gibbering, lust-drunk madness while never once touching her dripping core, all of the attention solely on her behind in what may have been a bit of a flaunting expression of her abilities, but which she wouldn't dare take back for the world.

Slowly and tenderly, Yuki fingered Mikuru's ass, now laying kisses to the backs of her thighs and to her cheeks, occasionally pressing her face into one of them for a particularly noisy and vigorous smooch that may have been uncharacteristic of someone so reserved, but which drew such a loud reaction from Mikuru that she would do it again and again if she had to. "You really like it, don't you?" the redhead marveled, never one to start getting vulgar or talk dirty, but unable to not point out just how much her girlfriend seemed to adore her rear. And, as much as Yuki went out of her way to rile her up with things she otherwise would not have done, her adoration was genuine.

But the way she truly, genuinely showed it, was soon to come. She pulled her fingers out after a nice, long fingering session; much like the groping, though, this was meant only to rile and excite Mikuru, get her ready for the main course, even if Yuki was the one eating. The bookworm gripped both cheeks, pulling them apart softly and burying her face into the space between, almost impatient in how quickly she moved to plant a kiss onto the slightly opened pucker before her, a perfect little wrinkled pink hole that she just adored going down on in ways that were almost alarming to her. This wasn't something she did for Mikuru's enjoyment that was uncharacteristic of her; although her girlfriend got off on this heavily, this was an entirely selfish act.

After a few eager kisses, she got her tongue involved, letting it slither out and begin lapping and swirling around her rim, hands squeezing tighter on the cheeks to get her hold steady as she dropped fully to her knees, getting into a prime position and pushing forward as hard as she could, nuzzling into her cheeks in enraptured enjoyment of the rear before her. She didn't know what had first set off these urges, this incredible desire to focus on Mikuru's anal sensitivity to the point it became her kink just as heavily. Perhaps it was the way Mikuru moaned so sweetly, the way she got off to it with surprising vigor that not only rivaled but may well have exceeded her orgasms from more conventional approaches. Maybe it was having a wonderful view of the way her thighs quivered as they rubbed together, secure in the knowledge that on the other side of them, quim trickled down steadily.

Perhaps, if nothing else, Yuki was just more peculiar and kinky a representative of the Data Overmind than was even approaching 'normal'.

At any rate, she found great joy in licking up and down in broad strokes, head moving as she got some nice range on her licks, moving well past the quivering pucker to lick along all the space between Mikuru's gorgeous cheeks. It all deserved the attention and affection after all, even if they were the stars of it, her tight pink 'star' notwithstanding. Vigorous licks got Mikuru whining steadily as the pleasure welled, knowing that there was more yet to come and that Yuki hadn't even penetrated her with her tongue yet, but it was hard not to roll with the bliss as it was already.

And then there it was. Yuki's tongue plunged deep into her hole, very quickly getting to work as it lapped at her inner walls as they tightened around the strong, wet muscle wriggling around inside of them. She smeared them with saliva as, with skill and precision no human being's tongue could ever possess, she worked her over with incredibly skill, not only licking but also pumping her tongue, getting an incredible range of motion that left Mikuru gasping and whining and screaming for more, head tossed back recklessly as she stopped caring whether or not somebody did come in or if their cover was blown. It didn't matter anymore! Nothing mattered, except finding release as Yuki ate her ass out with everything she had, both of them absolutely taken by bliss and pushed out of their usual behaviors, albeit in radically different ways.

Release was inevitable and it was powerful. Biting down on her tongue, Mikuru tried in vain to silence herself as she came, quim flooding in sticky waves out of her neglected pussy and leaking down her thighs even more, trickling further and further down as it threatened to start dripping to the floor. Her quivering thighs remained together as she sucked in ragged, frantic breaths, her body swaying and her knuckles bone white from how hard she held onto the table for stability. She could feel her knees go out as waves of intense pleasure pulsated, never quite recovering from the first one before the second ran over it and pulled her further and deeper down. It was a deluge of pleasure only accentuated by the way Yuki kept rimming her the entire time.

Mikuru's orgasm subsided well before Yuki had had her feel, the quivering redhead left in the sweet afterglow of her ass still lazily being licked and kissed before finally Yuki pulled away, a half-smile almost peeking across her lips as she stood up. "That was as enjoyable as expected. Now, please turn around and kiss me for an appropriate amount of time before we relocate to my apartment, where we do not have to worry about how much louder you are after your first orgasm."

For Yuki, that may as well have been, "I love you." And by Mikuru's growing smile, it seemed she believed it to be.


End file.
